


call me (yours)

by yehetno



Series: got a feeling about you [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't think you understand, M/M, anyhow astro hurts me, but they're so pg and adorbs and i can't not write them, dido's white flag playing super loud while i drown, how did KNK get in there? (i'm trash save me), might ship heeseong..., sobs because i'm the only one who ships this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha might be cute, but Lee Dongmin is definitely cuter.</p><p>(OR Sanha trips and falls straight into love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me (yours)

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing mj and jinjin, and sanha and eunwoo were too cute. now there's another fic that no one asked for. this takes place before the mjxjinjin action...
> 
> let me live. there are like 3.5 people that write astro and 99% of it is binwoo. 
> 
> I'm SORRY.
> 
> *there might be typos. i am only smol, sad human on lonely ship.

Sanha has roughly two things going for him: he's tall, and he can play the guitar.  The rest of the things in his life waffle between positives and negatives.

For instance, his roommates, Bin and Myungjun, tend to be really nice, but Myungjun has a hidden pair of claws that he loves using on Sanha.  To be fair, Sanha does yell sometimes.  He's pretty lucky that they were willing to accept him as a friend as well as a roommate because he'd be lonely otherwise.  Sanha is a people person; interaction with other sentient beings is a requisite for his survival.

Today is out of the ordinary because the one time that Sanha wants to practice a new song on his guitar, Bin and Myungjun are making a lot of noise.

Sanha pouts.  It sounds like they are having a lot of fun, and no one thought to invite him.  Heejun will probably kill him for blowing practice off, and Myungjun will kill him for trying to third-wheel on a friendship date.  He drums his finger pads against the body of his guitar as he mulls over death by Heejun or death by Myungjun.

Sanha finishes his deliberation, setting his guitar on his bed gently.  He can just go and get a glass of water and very subtly eavesdrop on whatever is happening outside his bedroom.   He can be stealthy; correction, he can try to be stealthy.  (Besides, Heejun will forgive him, and Myungjun can't kill him with a witness.)

He channels his inner cat, slowly opening the door to the point where he can slide his body through.  Pressing his back against the wall, Sanha takes small, lateral steps in the direction of the kitchen.  He peeks around the corner to see Myungjun in the middle of tickling Bin.

Sanha suppresses a sigh; he wishes that he had someone close enough to tickle him so hard that he almost pees.  Finding a best friend is hard when he has to start from scratch.  One day,  _one day_ , he'll convince Bin and Myungjun to be true friends rather than roommates that are on good terms enough terms to slap the 'friend' label on it.

Sanha tiptoes the rest of the way to the kitchen, hoping that silence will be all that he needs.  It works, that is, until he takes on unsteady step with leads to another before he effectively trips over himself.  He falls, crashing into another body that brings down with him.  His forehead knocks against another, which prompts him to roll off whoever he took down and clutch his head.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" The stranger asks, apparently recovering from Sanha's takedown quicker than Sanha himself.

Sanha lets out a low groan, "To be honest, I've been better."

"I'm so so sorry," he replies.

Sanha stops focusing on the pain emanating from his forehead and takes a good, hard look at man in front of him.  Worry is stamped into the stranger's forehead as he looks for damage to Sanha's well-being, but reading his facial cues becomes far less interesting when he could just stare at his face.  This guy could give Moon Bin a run for his money in the looks department.  Scratch that, he's officially the most attractive person that has ever been in the same room as Sanha.  Look, the point is, if they were baseball players, this guy is like the star pitcher in the major leagues, and Sanha is the water boy for a kiddie team.  There's an attractiveness disparity between them, and it makes Sanha's heart pound.

"Who are you?" He asks after remembering that he doesn't know this guy in his kitchen, even if he is, like, a 300 out of 10.

"Dongmin," he answers, pausing and biting his lip as though there's something else he's missing.  His face brightens up with a smile, "I'm friends with Bin and Myungjun."

"Ah."

"That would make you, Sanha, yes?" Dongmin asks tentatively.

"Sanha, yes.  That is what they call me, what my parents named me," Sanha clicks his tongue.  "Are you okay, though?  I did tackle you, sort of."

Dongmin offers a wide smile, "I'm fine.  It seems like you mostly hurt yourself."

"I do that sometimes," Sanha replies dumbly.  Something about Dongmin is interfering with his mental filter.  Probably the smile or the face.  Sanha has never been the best at interacting with people cuter than him.  So, just as a general rule, he's an awkward, gangly mess.

Dongmin gets up, dusting off his pants before offering Sanha a hand.  He takes it, getting to his feet to find that they're roughly the same height. Fudge, Dongmin has so much going for him: looks, personality (from what he has seen thus far), height.  There's probably something else as well.  Somehow, Dongmin just got further out of reach for Sanha.

"I don't suppose that I could ask you to cut back on the whole hurting yourself thing?" Dongmin asks, placing a hand on Sanha's shoulder.

"I'll do my best, Dongmin who is Myungjun and Bin's friend."

"Okay," he says softly, "I'm going to rejoin them now."

"Please do," Sanha replies, bowing awkwardly as he motions toward the living room.

Dongmin slides past him, leaving him alone in the kitchen.  Sanha exhales deeply, resting a hand on his heart.  It amazes him that it's still in his chest.  He mindlessly grabs his water, mulling over every word that he exchanged with Dongmin.  He doesn't try to stealthily return to his room, ghosting past his roommates and Dongmin.

Sanha falls onto his bed, doing his best impression of a starfish.  Dongmin.  He has a pretty smile and a great face.  He somehow managed to show concern for a person that took him down.  He makes Sanha's heart flutter.

Oh no.

Sanha mindlessly plucks at the strings of his guitar.

_Oh no._

 

//

 

"Heejun?" Sanha asks quietly as his senior places his guitar back into its case.

"Yes, Sanha?"

It takes him a while to properly form the question in his mind.  He bites his thumbnail before finally getting on with it, "How do you get someone out of your league?"

Heejun gives him an odd look, "Huh?"

"Like, for example, let's say that I like someone exponentially more attractive than me.  How would I go about pursing them in a romantic capacity?"

Heejun puffs his cheeks, "Inseong, am I out of your league or are you out of mine?"

From across the room, Inseong looks up from his phone.  It's obvious to Sanha that they have never actually had to think about this.  Inseong finally replies, "I think we're in the same league."

"Inseong," Heejun blushes.

Inseong lights up, "Seungjun is probably out of Jihun's league.  Is that helpful?"

Sanha scrunches up his face; they are grasping at straws.  "Forget I asked," he mumbles, closing his own guitar case with a satisfying click.

Inseong gets up, instantly clinging to Heejun's side out of pure habit.  "So, uh, who's 'exponentially more attractive' than you?" Inseong asks, chin hooked over Heejun's shoulder.

Sanha whines through his posture, "You don't know him."

"Well, in terms of flirting, try to play up your strengths.  Giggle, smile, be cute," Inseong advises, "Try to make physical contact seem natural, et cetera et cetera."

"Why am I trusting you on this?" Sanha asks, hugging his guitar case.

Inseong snorts, "I am dating Heejun, am I not?"

"But Heejun liked you when you were laying down your 'moves'."

Heejun interjects, "Thus, your attractive person might like you back and is just waiting for you to flirt heavily."

Sanha groans internally, "You guys don't get it.  I'll see you guys next time."

He doesn't wait for Heejun and Inseong to bid him farewell.  He does hear Inseong comforting his boyfriend, assuring him that he 'totally gets it'.  

Sanha begins his journey back home.  Act cute?  He can do that.  He remembers buttering up his parents to convince them to buy him things.  He isn't  _that_  out of practice.  The only question is: does Dongmin like cute people?

 

//

 

Their second encounter does not exactly play out the way that Sanha imagined it, partially because most of Sanha's dreams are directly plagiarized from animes.  Bubbly music, everything pink, flower petals blowing on the wind that shouldn't exist, slow motion walking.  (When Sanha fantasizes, he goes the whole nine yards.)

Sanha knows that reality rarely expectations, but he could not have predicted this situation.  Sitting on the kitchen floor in a bumble bee onesie and eating cold fried chicken on a Friday night might be bad enough, but Sanha is just that unlucky,

Bin, Myungjun, and Dongmin walk into the kitchen looking fine.  Dongmin is wearing a suit vest with the sleeves of his button-up shirt pushed up to his elbow, hair swept out of his face.  Myungjun and Bin are wearing variants of the same outfit, but his roommates aren't the reason that his cheeks are burning.

"Are you eating chicken?" Myungjun asks with a healthy dollop of judgment mixed into his tone.

Sanha looks between his gnawed-on piece of thigh and Myungjun.  His words fail him, so he chooses to pout, trying to thaw his roommate out with a good ol' dose of cuteness.  He also might be testing Dongmin's reaction to it, but that's neither here nor there. 

Bin shrugs and takes a seat next to Sanha.  "You don't mind, do you?" He asks as he takes a piece of chicken from the box in front of Sanha. 

He shakes his head from side to side in response to Bin's question, making sure that he finishes chewing before he eeks out a word.  Sanha is putting his best foot forward, just for Dongmin.

Dongmin takes a seat on the other side of Sanha.  He offers a smile that, quite frankly, Sanha doesn't deserve.  "Have you been well?"

Sanha swallows his food and covers his mouth for good measure, "Yes, how have you been?"

Dongmin pauses thoughtfully, "No one has tripped into me since we've last met.  Also, I'm a little bit hungry, so do you mind sharing with me as well?"

"It's cold..." Sanha murmurs dumbly.

"Oh," Dongmin hums out happily, grabbing a piece of chicken, "A man after my own heart."

Sanha's heart stutters.  Is Dongmin flirting right now?  Or is that a comment that he throws around frequently?  He nods as he formulates a response, "Leftovers are best cold."  It comes out much more cutely than he intended.

Myungjun snags a piece of chicken while Sanha is busy melting under Dongmin's gaze.  He interrupts his ogling to ask,  "Sanha, don't you have something better to do than eat leftover friend chicken dressed like a bee?"

"No one really invites me to things..." Sanha admits quietly.

Dongmin throws an arm around Sanha's neck, "That changes now.  I'll invite you to anything and everything."

Oh no. There goes Sanha's heart. Dongmin can have it, his number, his heart, his money, his time, his _soul_ , everything. He's signed, sealed, delivered; all that Dongmin needs to do is claim it.

Sanha just hopes that he wants it. Further inquiry is required.

(They exchange numbers after all the chicken is finished.)

 

//

 

Sanha returns from practicing with Heejun to find that his roommates have invited Dongmin over.  He has to restrain the desire to run up to him and hug him.  That would obviously give away the feelings blooming in the his chest.

He gently sets his guitar aside as he slips out of his shoes.  He makes his way over to the living room, peering at the television to see what has them so engrossed.  It's a movie that he doesn't recognize, but he can already tell to which genre it belongs.  Horror, he cringes.

Dongmin sees him and moves to make room for Sanha, inviting him to sit by patting the seat cushion beside him.  He ends up nestled between the arm of the couch and Dongmin's side with plenty of body contact.  His entire leg is pressed against Dongmin's, so it takes him a few minutes to devote any attention to the movie.

Somehow, the one thing that Sanha managed to forget about the situation is that he hates scary movies.  Roughly ten minutes into paying attention to the movie, Sanha experiences his first jump scare.  He clings to the nearest human being, hiding behind Dongmin's shoulder as his lungs betray his fear.

He hears muffled laughter from Myungjun's end of the couch, but Dongmin just reaches back to pet Sanha's hair as a gesture of comfort.

He spends the rest of the movie glued to Dongmin's side.  Dongmin doesn't push him away at all; in fact, at some point, Dongmin slips his hand into Sanha's and draws soothing circles on the back of Sanha's hand with his thumb.

Sanha is simultaneously terrified and complacent.  Dongmin should really stop being so wonderful if he doesn't want Sanha to fall for him.

At least, Sanha gets points for making their bodily contact seem natural.

 

//

 

 **y00nsanha** [12:31 AM] | i'm going to have nightmares about that movie (⊙▂⊙) 

 **ringdingdongmin** [12:31 AM] | don't worry!

 **ringdingdongmin** [12:31 AM] | i'll protect you!

 **y00nsanha** [12:33 AM] | (^^;)

 **y00nsanha** [12:33 AM] | how?

 **ringdingdongmin** [12:34 AM] | oh...

 **ringdingdongmin**  [12:34 AM] | right.

 **ringdingdongmin** [12:35 AM] | just dream of me and dream-me will keep the nightmares away.

 **y00nsanha** [12:40 AM] | okay.  i'll try and dream of you.

 **ringdingdongmin** [12:40 AM] | have the sweetest of dreams.

 **y00nsanha** [12:41 AM] | any dream with you in it is sweet.  ( _message u_ _nsent!)_

 

(Sanha has a rather sweet dream, and his heart has decided that he  ** _is_** in love with Dongmin.)

 

//

 

Sanha pores over the new sheet music that Heejun gave to him while he waits for his hot chocolate to be served.  The melody that he has hummed to himself thus far seems fairly sweet.

"Sanha?"

He recognizes Dongmin's voice instantly, and he freezes like a deer in headlights.  Dongmin takes up the seat across from Sanha without asking, "Do you sing?"

"Not really," Sanha mumbles.

Dongmin cranes his neck to peer at the music that Sanha's reading. "You should.  You have a very lovely voice."

"Why are you here?" Sanha wonders out loud, only to find himself second-guessing his phrasing.  He slides the sheet music toward Dongmin, so that he doesn't strain himself trying to see the bars of the song.

"Coffee.  And you?"

Sanha blanches.  Cocoa screams childish, and he wants to seem a little bit sophisticated in front of Dongmin, who is holding a to-go cup of what is presumably hot coffee.  His voice squeaks as he bluffs, "Ah yes, the coffee.  The bitter essence of life.  I do enjoy me some coffee."  Sanha clears his throat before really answering Dongmin's question, "Beverages and Heejun gave me new music to practice."

_"Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and extra chocolate sauce for Yoon Sanha!  Yoon Sanha!"_

Sanha hangs his head and sulks off to the bar where his drink has been placed.  He catches the grin stretching across Dongmin's face. Sanha wants to floor to swallow him whole.  He grimaces as he thanks the barista.

Dongmin is smiling widely by the time that Sanha returns with his cocoa.  "Bitter essence of life?"

Sanha straightens out his back, prepared to defend himself.  Dongmin tacks on another comment, "You're too cute."

"What?"

Dongmin blinks rapidly, taking a sip of his drink and thinking for a good moment about his next words.  "Hot chocolate suits you much better."

"Why?"  (Since when does Sanha speak one word at a time?)

"Because it's sweet, just like you." Dongmin winks,  _he winks_ at Sanha before getting out of his seat.  He leaves Sanha alone at his table to wonder if that really just happened.

Also, his heart no longer beats.

Sanha is just dead.  R.I.P.  Yoon Sanha. Primary cause of death: Lee Dongmin. Secondary cause of death: major organ failure.

 

//

 

Dongmin has a knack for finding Sanha at the most unexpected moments.  When he is at the grocery store, shopping for more socks, ogling at the baby animals in the pet store. 

It hardly surprises him when he manages to run into Dongmin at a playground.  "It's Yoon Sanha!" He exclaims, pointing at Sanha, who is rocking back and forth on a swing.

"How do you always find me?" Sanha ponders aloud.

Dongmin skips up to the swing next to Sanha's and plops onto the plastic seat.  He offers a smile, "Must be fate or something.  Want a frozen goodie?" He offers, pulling out two popsicles. 

Sanha nods, and Dongmin gives one of his popsicles to Sanha.  They quietly eat their treats, moving slowly on their swings.

"Dongmin?" He says to catch the other's attention.

"Sanha," he replies in mock-seriousness.

"What's your ideal type?"

Dongmin halts his movement, tilting his head as he thinks.  "You."

Sanha swallows, only to find that his throat his dry.  "Are you confessing your feelings right now?"

"I must be much worse at flirting than I thought," Dongmin sighs, sticking his popsicle back in his mouth.

Sanaha squeaks, "You like me?"

"Yup."

"Lee Dongmin likes me!" Sanha can't even contain his delight, bursting out into giggles.  He happily continues to eat his popsicle, unaware of the way that Dongmin is staring at him.

"Yoon Sanha?"

"Hm?"

"What's  _your_ ideal type?"

Sanha snorts, "Don't have one."

Dongmin's shoulders slouch, and he pouts, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"There is this guy I'm a teeny bit in love with, though," Sanha sings.

"Is it Moon Bin?" Dongmin sulks.

Sanha gives him a look, "Why would it be Bin?"

"Everyone has been in love with Bin at one point," Dongmin shrugs.

"It's you."

"Me?"

"You," Sanha repeats, "Obviously, it's you."

Dongmin forms an 'o' with his mouth.  A wide smile breaks across his face, "Hey, Yoon Sanha?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna hold hands?"

Sanha extends his hand toward Dongmin, and Dongmin clasps their hands together with a wonderfully bright smile on his face.  Sanha can't help but blush.

"Hey, Lee Dongmin?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Dongmin giggles, "Thought you'd never ask."

 

//

 

Bin hugs Sanha for roughly ten minutes when he finds out that he and Dongmin are officially dating.  He cries a little bit too, "Oh my god, I totally knew you'd be cute together."

 

//

 

(Sanha stretches, smiling at his phone.  Dongmin is in the middle of ranting on and on about how one of his coworkers keeps trying to flirt with him.  Sanha is entirely sure that they're soulmates.  Dongmin feels guilty about other people being attracted to him because he's not trying hard enough to 'look like someone's boyfriend'.

He hears a small meow and looks down past his phone to see a kitten staring up at him.  He pockets his phone and crouches down to get closer to the cat.  An orange tabby with white fur on her proud chest.

He scoops her up with a grin; he has always wanted a kitten.

Myungjun yells at him about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> whoa stop me.  
> I AM SORRY. SO SORRY.
> 
> (might write the moonbin/rocky, might not. we'll see)
> 
> soooorrry.


End file.
